Mecha Sonic's Vicarious Trade with SCR-HD
by AlphaCrystalStar
Summary: One day, Mecha Sonic was devising a devious plan to conquer over Mobius. But, he encounters a robot that wanted power to himself. They decided to work alongside each for their own desires, but will it work?
1. Chapter 1

_Mecha Sonic's Vicarious Trade with SCR-HD_

 _Chapter 1: The beginning of a new era in Mobius_

 _It all started on a glorious and pleasant day in Mobius. Everything was peaceful, the busy traffic moving in and out about, and people were casually walking on the sidewalk._

 _Everything was a normal Monday Morning. But, on the outskirts of Station Square, there was a certain someone that has a bowl full of Hatred, Rage, Sadistic, and Menacing taste to those who despise his work._

 _Deep inside the cold, ruined, metallic-looking base, he was working on something that can change the entire world.  
A spiky, blue and metallic robot with spikes that look familiar like the blue hedgehog Sonic, but a bit detailed in touch._

 _The robot has a built-in visual receptor, along with weapons stored inside his body.  
His name... is Mecha Sonic, the once former creation of , and now no longer working for him._

 _What will happen in the next chapter?_

 _(Sorry if the first chapter is so short. )_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mecha Sonic's Vicarious Trade with SCR-HD_

 _Chapter 2: The Mysterious Encounter_

 _Mecha Sonic was a kind soul to his own bloodline, even his own brother, Mecha Shadow and his sister, Mecha Sonica.  
They were loyal to him, and helped him in various adventures and quests to find power. But one day, there was an explosion that happened on the other side  
of the world that is Mobius._

 _Location: Crimson Tower a.k.a Command Center of Meteortech_

 _Time: 11:50 pm_

 _There was a huge blast that came from the entrance of Crimson Tower, and a whole army of SCR-GP's came from the entrance.  
All of the white, metallic droids flew out into the crisp, starry night sky,except for one of the robots that stayed for a while._

 _?: This ark... It could make my army more powerful than before. I will not tolerate weak robots anymore. It's time to strike.  
It's time for a whole new revolution to begin._

 _Then the solo robot flies out into the night sky, planning to make a whole new world of technology, and eliminating those who disobey his direct and evident commands._

 _What will happen next in the next chapter?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Mecha Sonic's Vicarious Trade with SCR-HD_

 _Chapter 3: The revolution of Modern Technology_

 _ **Mecha Sonic is ready to present his greatest revolutionary machine of all-time.**_

Mecha Sonic: Behold, my newest creation!

 _ **Then he shows them the machine by removing the large bland cover off of it.**_

Mecha Sonic: It's called the Special Energy Extractor. It's designed to extract energy from all types of jewels, and convert into an orb that we can put into my new robots.

Mecha Sonica: That's very interesting. But what are you going to do with the rest of the energy?

Mecha Sonic: Hmm... That's a very good question, Dear Sister. I think I can arrange that.

Mecha Sonica: Alright.

Mecha Sonic: Right now, I have to calibrate the mechanics of this weapon before I can do anything else.

Mecha Sonica: Alright, we'll be busy in the working room if you need us.

Mecha Sonic: Okay.

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

 _ **( This is probably the shortest chapter that I made. My sincere apologies.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Mecha Sonic's Vicarious Trade with SCR-HD_

 _Chapter 4: The establishment of the Apparent Demise for all of Mobius_

 _After they left out the room, Mecha Sonic decides to straighten up some adjustments to his weapon. If he can try to make it work, He'll be laughing loud with Pride and Determination on his face._

 _So, he started working on making some calibrations, and it took the whole night to get it done._

 _The next morning..._

 _Mecha Sonica and Mecha Shadow wake up from their rooms, and goes into the same room where Mecha Sonic is at._

Mecha Sonic: This time, I have made some minor adjustments to my machine to be sure that it's going to work.

Mecha Shadow: Huh, well, that's really good. Mind giving us a demostration?

Mecha Sonic: Oh... Maybe later on, when we start making the robots. I don't think this time will be good to test it out.

Mecha Sonica: Oh okay. I understand. It's okay if you don't want to. You have all the time in the world.

Mecha Sonic: Thank you, Sister. I know you still have some trust in me.

Mecha Sonica: Why you're very welcome, brother.

Mecha Shadow: Well, we better start working on the robots, then we'll call you when we get done.

Mecha Sonic: Okay. I'll see you guys at 2:00.

Mecha Sonica & Mecha Shadow: Yes, Sir!

 _ **Then they leave the room, leaving Mecha Sonic alonw in order to buy some time.**_

Mecha Sonic: Now that they're out of the way to start working, I can buy some time allotted time to make sure that it's ready.

 _ **While Mecha Sonica and Mecha Shadow started working on the robots, Mecha Sonic goes to his machine, and he checks the circuitry.**_

 _End of Chapter 4_


End file.
